<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dating Sim by daitsukidesu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224810">Dating Sim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu'>daitsukidesu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baes [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s very little else I’d like to do more than take you apart.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if it’s the head wound or just, the general ambiance but that sounded really sexual.”</p><p>[Prompt by corvidprompts on tumblr]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vittorio Zancani &amp; Park Ha Eun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baes [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/870333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dating Sim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Moni… enough-”</p><p><b><em>“There’s very little else I’d like to do more than take you apart.”</em></b> <em>His voice was a low whisper, his lips brushing against my ear. I could feel myself shake under his hold, his hand around my waist-</em></p><p>“I’m not sure if it’s the head wound or just, the general ambiance but that sounded <em>really </em>sexual.”</p><p>Vitto couldn’t hold it anymore, and he burst out laughing. This game was honestly, ridiculous! And Moni’s unnecessary commentary was making it worse.</p><p>“M-Moni!!!!” He managed to say through his giggles, “You don’t even have a head wound! Haru does!”</p><p>“Well, she’s too busy swooning over Mark to notice, so I have to remind her of it.”</p><p>“True…” Vitto didn’t know when it became a thing they did. The two of them had never been too fond of romance, Moni even more so, but at some point in their friendship, sleepovers where they played popular otome games together and… more often than not, insulted them. He gave another small giggle before turning back to the screen, reading through the next few lines, knowing that Moni most likely wouldn’t want to. It did seem to be heading into a… less than desirable direction. Really, it should be law that otome games have a friendship route. Those are nice. And, not gross.</p><p>“Oh. Ew.”</p><p>Moni looked up from her phone, focusing at the screen, and screamed, hurling her pillow at the TV.</p><p>“WHAT THE HECK! DISGUSTING! WOMAN WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO KILL YOU!”</p><p>“Moni! Calm!”</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Say that-”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“!!!”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn’t hold-</em>
</p><p>Vitto frantically pushed the buttons on the console, trying to get past <em>that </em>scene as quickly as possible. Still, it didn’t save them from the reading bits of the dialog, and it definitely didn’t save them from the CG displayed on the screen. One that was most definitely not made for innocent children or those who were sex repulsed.</p><p>He wasn’t sure when he started screaming, but he knew that he was. Moni was too and between the two of them, the TV, had it been a living being, probably would be blushing bright red from the profanities (and its substitutes) that were being yelled at it.</p><p>“FOR THE LOVE OF- WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!? I COULD HEAR YOU FROM MY ROOM!!!”</p><p>There was a sudden silence, both of the culprits turning to Moni’s older brother.</p><p>“Oh, hi Jae!” Vitto chirped as Moni blubbered and ran to tackle him in a hug, mumbling about straight people and how weird they were and about people making out with vampire werewolf zombies that want to kill you and about how horrible and disgusting people were.</p><p>Jae looked down at her, confused, before looking up at the screen where Haru and Mark had <em>finally </em>stopped kissing, and then at Vitto, who was still pressing the button on the console.</p><p>Jae sighed, his usual judgemental look back on his face, “Why the hell are you playing a dating sim. You’re both ace.”</p><p>They could only answer with sheepish laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>